Time series data can be data that is obtained from a sensor over a period of time. Such time series data can include long strings of data. During the diagnosis of a device, such as a network device or another type of device, the characteristics exhibited by the device can be compared to the time series data that has been recorded in a database. The time series data that matches or is at least similar to the characteristics exhibited by the device may aid in determining issues with the device.